Los momentos no contados
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: ¿Porque Sesshomaru comienza a salvar a Kagome? ¿Porque de repente la ayuda con el problema de Inuyasha cuando se convierte en youkai? ¿Porque cuando lucha con Inuyasha se aleja para no herir al grupo? ¿Porque pierde el interés en la espada Tetsusaiga? Muchas preguntas nos hacemos al transcurrir la historia.Lo que sucede es que fueron los momentos no contados que los responden
1. Primer encuentro

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Explicación rápida: Final del capitulo 23. Inuyasha y Kikyo se besan y casi logra Kikyo llevarse al infierno a Inuyasha. Ya paso la pelea en que Sesshomaru lucho con el brazo que Naraku le dio, aun no aparece Rin a su vida. Kagome se enoja y deja solo a Inuyasha

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._**  
**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momento no contado.

Sus pulmones le quemaban, las piernas le ardían, todo se veía nubloso, sus dientes moliéndose juntos, pero todo eso no importaba, solo el sonido de cada parte que se iba rompiendo sobre su corazón y para mayor crueldad, negándose aceptar los sentimientos que en ese momento se encontraban a flor de piel. Ignorando a su alrededor, ligeros rasguños fueron provocados por las ramas que cruzaban su camino.

¿Por qué le afectaba?

¿Por qué le importaba?

¿Por qué le dolía?

Mil y un preguntas atravesaban por su cabeza junto con la palabra tonta. Es que en realidad lo era, enamorarse de un hombre que ama a otra mujer ¿Qué diablos le paso por su cabeza o mejor dicho por su corazón para caer? ¿Por qué le importa tanto que haya respondido al beso de Kikyo? ¿Por qué le importaba que nunca la olvidara? Entonces la vez que la agarro de la muñeca para acercarse, parecía que la iba a besar sino fuera porque lo empujo…¿Veía a Kikyo?

No era justo.

Dando un grito al sentir como desaparecía el suelo sobre sus pies, su trasero toco la hierba y empezó a resbalar en un barranco. Sin dejar de gritar, trato de que sus manos se aferraran a algo para detener su caída, pero lo único que consiguió fue que piedritas y tierra se le atascaran en las uñas junto con algunas lesiones menores.

Lo siguiente que sabia es que se encontraba sobre un par de arbustos, de los cuales algunas ramas se le insertaban en los brazos y espalda, soltó un gemido de dolor mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento e igual que la espalda le dejara de doler, hasta respirar le dolía, no ayudaba el hecho de que tenia la cara pegajosa. Haciendo un movimiento hacia su derecha, cayó al césped.

No sabia si era la mujer mas incoherente de entregarle su corazón al hombre equivocado, afortunada por haberse salvado de una terrible caída o maldita por encontrarse en una época que no era la suya con extrañas joyas, personas, muertos-vivientes y seres que no existen mas que en las historias que uno le cuenta a los niños para que se duerman y no hicieran cosas malas.

Discutía dentro de su mente cual era el peor dolor que sentía en ese momento, el de su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón que con cada respiración parecía que se le enterraban miles de agujas o el de su espalda que era un gran punzón incesante, una rama se le debió haber enterrado o atascado sobre ella en su blusa.

Sintiendo como disminuía el dolor de su columna, se levanto del suelo para comenzar a mirar alrededor ¿Dónde se encontraba? Maldijo en voz baja su suerte que al parecer hoy le daba una patada por el culo ya que lo único que había logrado eran cosas malas junto con encuentros innecesarios.

Pasando su mano por su cabello, lo encontró todo enredado junto con hojas y ramas sobre el "No puede ser" exasperada "¡Mi cabello no! ¡Paso mucho tiempo cepillándolo y limpiándolo para esto!" quizás era la cosa mas ridícula para poner su atención pero tenia que desahogar toda su frustración.

Tomado una posición sentada se comenzó a pasar los dedos sobre sus hebras azabaches, poco a poco fue quitando todos los residuos, logrando hacerlo mas domable y que disminuyeran los nudos. Cerrando los ojos continuo sus ministraciones por su cabello sin poner atención a su alrededor solo centrada en sus pensamientos, repitiendo la imagen de hace unos momentos, quizás no fue la mejor idea cerrar los ojos. Ta sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de una persona que se encontraba de pie debajo de un árbol escondiendo su forma.

Cansado de ser ignorado, ando frente a la chica sin hacer ruido alguno. Kagome abriendo los ojos, con la mirada en el suelo, vio dos par de botines negros en frente, haciendo una ingesta, alzo la cabeza espantada para toparse con dos pares de ojos color oro.

"Se..Sessho…maru…" con voz temblorosa vio a uno de sus enemigos.

"Humano" estudiándola un momento.

Frunciendo la boca "Kagome" le corrigió "Mi nombre es Kagome" tenía demasiados sentimientos dentro de sí y los necesitaba soltar, aunque fuera con la persona menos indicada, por eso es que abrió su gran bocota respondona.

Alzando una ceja a su contestación "¿Qué haces aquí mujer?" resaltando lo último.

"Ya te dije que mi nombre es Ka-go-me" ignorando el repentino entrecejo.

En su repentino arranque se olvido de la capacidad del cabello de plata de hacerle daño y de su velocidad el triple de rápida que el medio demonio con el que viajaba. En un parpadeo se encontraba colgando con un brazo sujetándole el cuello, apretando un poco, dificultándole la respiración, el miedo comenzó a invadirle, no podía escuchar otra cosa más que el latido frenético de su corazón sobre sus oídos, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, con sus manos agarro la anatomía que la sujetaba, pataleando tratando de conseguir regresar al piso.

"Este Sesshomaru no soportara tu forma indigna de hablarle y responderás a todas las preguntas"

No quedándole otra opción junto con el cansancio que le cayó sobre los hombros por este día, asintió sumisamente. Abriendo la mano, la dejo caer en el piso recuperando el aliento, a pesar de su advertencia, le mando un flagrante fulgor en su dirección.

"Solo preguntare una vez mas ¿Qué haces aquí?" observando como se tallaba su garganta.

"…Me perdí"

"¿Dónde esta el medio-raza?"

Mirándolo a través de sus pestañas "No lo se, quizás, buscando a Kikyo" amargo fue el sabor que sintió sobre su lengua.

Con un entrecejo "No juegues conmigo mujer, esa miko esta muerta"

"Estaba" tratando de levantarse sobre sus dos piernas, fallando miserablemente al caer otra vez en una posición sentada, tratando de guardar algo de dignidad se sentó con la espalda recta y mirándolo directamente a los ojos para sentir un nudo en la garganta, le daba la impresión que le quería clavar dardos con la mirada.

"¿Cómo?" duda lo invadió.

Curiosidad era lo único expresado, no parecía quererla herir y como si su boca tuviera vida propia, empezó a contarle lo sucedido cuando la secuestro la kuro miko para poder revivir a Kikyo junto con la reacción de Inuyasha al verla viva.

"¿Por qué le preocupa que haya revivido?" colocando su mano para rastrillar su cabello "¿Por qué una mujer humana?" enredando algunos mechones de plata sobre sus dedos "¿Por qué escoger una de barro en vez de una de carne?" dejando que se escape, bajando la mano "¿Por qué amarlos?"

A lo mejor no fue su intención pero su movimiento involuntario fue el mismo que hizo en el cementerio del Inu no Taisho al preguntar sobre los humanos. Quizás era un tic que tenia o puede que lo esté pensando demasiado.

"¿Qué tienen de especial los humanos?" centrándole la mirada encima.

"Yo…yo no se la diferencia entre tu y yo" los ojos le temblaron un poco al ver su cara de disgusto, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua "Además de las diferencias notables entre fuerza y capacidades, no se en que mas son diferentes"

No le estaba mintiendo, hubiera olido su mentira. Frunciendo el ceño, lo único que había aprendido es que esta humana no sabía prácticamente nada, no solo de su especie sino igual de la suya, para ser una miko era degradante su conocimiento, sin tocar el tema de la vestimenta con la que se pavonea por todos lados. Su nariz se arrugo un momento para recordarle el principal motivo por el cual se había acercado.

"¿Por qué llorabas?" no era preocupación solo era curiosidad.

"Porque…me siento mal, me siento triste" recordando nuevamente, se inyectaron sus ojos de rojo mientras se abultaban de agua, pero negándolas a dejar salir.

Un parpadeo perezoso, se dio cuenta como la cabello azabache luchaba para no regresar a romper en llanto, no solo veía en su aspecto sino que a su nariz no la podría engañar, podía oler la sal que era acompañada de las lágrimas, no solo viejas sino nuevas. Su aura se veía apagada y se sentía pesada. Todavía no entendía.

Solo por esta vez, volvió a preguntar "¿Por qué?"

Con un nudo en la garganta, busco explicación a tanto cuestionamiento para recibir la misma respuesta que la vez pasada, solo quería saber lo que sentía, entender el porqué de las cosas, en realidad no se preocupaba por ella ni el porque estaba así. El solo quería comprender y ella necesitaba desahogarse, no le intereso con quien fuera en ese momento, aunque lo pudiera usar en su contra en el futuro para hostigar a Inuyasha o sacarle provecho a ella.

"**No digas tonterías, yo no... Nunca hubo un día en que dejara de pensar en****ti, Kikyo" acercándose a la ojos marrones ****"****No importa que forma tengas, no sentiré odio por ti"**

"**Pero es probable que use mis manos para aniquilarte" dice Kikyo, acercándose a Inu Yasha para besarlo y ser respondida con facilidad mientras la abrazaba.**

Se rompió y le platico con lujo de detalle con la voz temblorosa, humedeciendo toda su cara en el transcurso.

Una vez terminada, con el peso de sus hombros una vez retirado, busco por su rostro para ver alguna reacción de lo platicado, un aspecto serio fue el que encontró, ya convencida que estaba loca y que no tiene nada mas que perder, le ofreció una sonrisa. El cabello plateado por un breve segundo abrió los ojos sorprendidos, sin decir palabra alguna, se volteo y se encamino como si nunca hubiera platicado con la joven de ojos zafiros.

Dudosa, paseo su mirada por todo el bosque para encontrar oscuro, recordando que andaba perdida, que era una chica del siglo veintiuno donde era pavimento y edificios, no arboles, arbustos y tierra, prácticamente todo igual. Solo pudo posar sus ojos en la única diferencia del lugar, la cual era una mancha blanca de cierto hombre que le había estado haciendo preguntas.

"¡E-espera! ¡Sesshomaru!" Si antes dudaba de su juicio ahora admitía que lo había perdido ¿Pedirle a tu enemigo que te esperara? ¿Estaba pidiendo una muerte inmediata? Tenia que poner punto a favor que en realidad no la había intentado herir "¡Espera!" tragándose su orgullo "Por favor" susurro, como si la hubiera oído detuvo sus pasos. No perdió tiempo, troto hasta donde estaba él, se encontraba a cuatro pasos del ojo dorado cuando reanudo su andar, tomando una distancia de dos pasos le fue siguiendo.

"¿Puedes…enseñarme el camino para regresar con mis amigos?"

No recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una seña, bajando la cabeza con resignación, lo continuo siguiendo. No le gustaba la idea, pero tendría que acoplarse a lo que el cabello plateado hacia, era su única fuente de salvación en este momento y de por sí que la dejara seguirlo sin algún comentario ofensivo o replica era algo positivo. Fuera porque le contesto sus preguntas no le hizo ningún mal, eso quería pensar.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, se pregunto cuanto mas seguirían caminando y a donde la llevaba, sus piernas ya le dolían por el esfuerzo físico hecho en ese día junto con el cansancio, no solo físico sino igual psicológico. Tan sumida estaba en las quejas de su cuerpo que no se fijo en un árbol frente a ella provocando que se estampara con este. Parpadeo sorprendida, miro alrededor para ya no ver al inu-youkai en ningún lado.

"Me dejo" fría se puso de la preocupación "estoy sola" temblando levemente, brincando por cualquier sonido irregular "me abandono" en el siguiente segundo la sangre le comenzó a hervir "y yo todavía que me tomo la molestia de contestarle sus preguntas" las manos las hizo puños "ese…ese…"

"¡Kagome!"

Alzo la cabeza sorprendida por escuchar su nombre "¿Qué?" girando, corrió un par de arboles para ver una bola naranja que se tiraba hacia ella "¿Shippo?"

"¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡Creí que no te volvería a ver!" sollozo en su pecho.

"Estoy aquí" mirando de reojo por la dirección en la que había llegado.

Sesshomaru la había traído de regreso sana y salva con sus amigos.

…

¿Por qué?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sera pequeños capítulos que pasaran, según, en momentos en que Kagome se desaparecía cuando se enojaba con Inuyasha. No sera largo ya que son explicaciones del porque Sesshomaru la comienza a salvar, también el porque ella comienza a mostrar simpatía por él.

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	2. Segundo encuentro

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Explicación rápida: Final del capitulo 37 cuando Kagome se pelea con Inuyasha después del secuestro de Koga. Ya aparece Sango y Rin fue revivida. Kagome no sabe de Rin.

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momento no contado.

Bufo enojada arriba de Kirara, era increíble la desconfianza e insolencia de su compañero con orejas de perro. Preguntar que si había pasado algo entre ella y el joven demonio lobo, no solo eso que le dijera la verdad de lo sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo al lado de Koga.

Gruñendo, apretó un poco sobre el pelaje de la neko youkai. El hermoso panorama del atardecer junto con la suave brisa que corría por sus cabellos no le ayudo a calmar el volcán en erupción dentro de sus venas.

"Bajemos un momento Kirara, no quiero llegar a mi casa enojada"

Dando un ronroneo junto con un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza, bajo tranquilamente al mar de arboles debajo de ellas. Tocando suelo, la ojos azul descendió de su improvisado caballo, pasando una mano por su cabello, miro alrededor. Moviendo la cabeza aun lado, se le hizo familiar el panorama.

"¿Dónde lo he visto?" rascándose su mejilla en la concentración "yo estoy segura que lo he visto" volteando a ver a su compañera "¿Tu que opinas Kirara?" la mencionada regreso a su forma pequeña antes de darle un maullido.

Golpeando su mano derecha, hecha puño, con su palma de la mano izquierda "No estamos lejos de-" soltando una expresión sorprendida "¡El lugar donde Inuyasha le hizo el Kaze no kizu a Sesshomaru!" mirando alrededor "¿Sera q…?"

Sino mal recordaba el cabello plateado había quedado mal herido por ese ataque, es mas el viejo Totousai les había dicho que pudo a ver muerto sino fuera por el tessaiga que le salvo la vida. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, puede ser traición a Inuyasha pero, a pesar de haberlo felicitado que había logrado hacer al fin el ataque, se había preocupado por Sesshomaru. Sino fuera porque Totousai les dijo en ese instante que estaba vivo ella hubiera salido corriendo a ver como estaba y además a gritar su nombre.

"Necesito Kirara que me guardes el secreto" uniendo las manos en un signo de suplica "¿¡Si!" su respuesta fue el ladeo de su cabeza "Te recompensare con un rico atún" brincando a su hombro, le dio una lamida en el cachete.

Andando alrededor, comenzó a buscar si de casualidad Sesshomaru seguía alrededor del lugar lastimado. ¿Por qué le importaba si estaba lastimado? Puede ser un sentimiento de culpa, después de todo aquella vez que se lo topo y la regreso con sus amigos en una pieza, no la había ofendido ni tampoco herido. Ya habían pasado varios días desde ese momento, no le había contado a Inuyasha, decirle seria un riesgo a pelearse con él, además que el medio demonio tenía sus secretos ¿Por qué ella no?

Además que aun seguía molesta con el ojo cobre después de contestarle al monje Miroku su pregunta…

"**¿Con quien te vas a quedar Inuyasha?" mirándolo reflexivamente por una respuesta.**

"**¿No me puedo quedar con las dos?"**

Solo recordarlo hacia que le hirviera la sangre el doble de hace unos momentos ¿Todavía se atrevía a dudar de ella por el joven Koga? ¡Él quería a las dos! Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, recogió una piedra y la aventó duro contra un árbol junto con un grito de coraje, sin darse cuenta como su compañera se iba al otro extremo de donde se encontraba la joven furiosa.

Colocándose una mano frente a su cara, cerró los ojos, comenzando a respirar tranquilamente. Necesitaba calmarse, ya que ahora no andaba centrada en ver cual objeto era el mejor para golpear la cabeza del orejas de perro, a pesar que sabia que él ojo-cobre se había preocupado por ella aun quedaba el hecho de que nunca dejaba de pensar en su encarnación.

Alejando su mano de la cara, todo el coraje cambio a depresión _No seré suficiente para él comparada a Kikyo_ pensó. Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado _No debo pensar así, además ahorita ando buscando a Sesshomaru_ Asintiendo decidida.

"Kirara" habló al pequeño neko "¿Puedes…encontrar el olor de Sesshomaru?" le murmuro como si alguien mas las pudiera oír, un parpadeo fue su respuesta "¿Dos atunes?" intento.

Alzando la carita, se agito su nariz para luego comenzar a correr hacia la derecha. Mentalmente la cabello azabache se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, felicitándose por su buen trabajo en convencer a la pequeña gatita para conseguir lo que quería, sin perder tiempo fue tras ella, no quería perder su oportunidad.

Kirara se detuvo y nuevamente olfateo para luego darle un maullido, llegando la miko a su lado, observo a su alrededor. Solo veía un árbol con una gran sombra, a una distancia algunos arbustos, además de comida que no fue tocada junto con un frasco que tenía agua sin haber sido tomada. Dando dos parpadeos sorprendida, bajo su mirada sobre la neko para verla rascando sus orejas.

"¿Estas segura Kirara?" un maullido fue su respuesta.

Soltando un suspiro, esperaba no equivocarse en lo que haría "¿Sesshomaru?" empezó a llamar mientras revisaba los alrededores "¿Estas por aquí?" tomando aire "¡Sesshomaru! ¿¡Donde estas!" grito lo mas fuerte que pudo ¿_En realidad estoy considerando que me va a contestar?_

Suspirando, bajo la cabeza en derrota "Nunca me va a contestar, vámonos Kirara" al no recibir contestación, alzo la cara "¿Kirara?" un maullido a lo lejos, corrió tras el sonido.

"¡Kirara!" topándola en medio de un camino de tierra "No me asustes"

Repentinamente, se le comenzó a erizar la piel, se coloco en frente la joven de ojos zafiros y gruño. La cabello azabache siguió la mirada del pequeño demonio para ver como una sombra se iba acercando a lo lejos. Dejando de respirar, espero a que la neko youkai se transformara para irse, pero al no hacerlo se preocupo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía. Maldijo en voz baja por olvidar su arco y flechas.

Frunció el ceño, el cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver la figura que se acercaba y reconocerlo rápidamente "Sesshomaru" susurro. El cual se detuvo a cinco pasos de ella, dedicándole un vistazo rápido a su compañera neko.

Al fin lo había encontrado. ¡Había venido a ella! Pero tenía un problema, ahora que estaba en frente de ella no sabía que decirle.

¿Por qué lo había buscado? Mierda lo había olvidado, gran momento para que sus nervios se hicieran cargo de su cerebro y terminárselo nublando en blanco, para rematar volviéndola una papilla.

Humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua "Yo…" la lengua se le entumió, un nudo en la garganta se formo, ahora olvidado como hablar.

¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar?

"Mujer" le dijo en forma de saludo y continuidad a lo que le quería decir.

"Kagome" contesto en automático, buen momento para recuperar el habla. Sin reacción alguna por su repentino arranque. Recordando rápidamente el porque lo buscaba "Yo quería saber como te encontrabas" las manos le comenzaron a sudar.

Olio su nerviosismo "¿Por qué?" Entrecerró los ojos, no entendía.

"Porque fuiste malherido, pero veo que estas bien y eso me alegra" dedicándole una sonrisa.

Un breve momento de silencio pasó entre ellos "¿Inuyasha?"

Recordando lo sucedido, soltó un bufido "Supongo que ha de seguir en la montaña" mirando de reojo de donde había venido "No es como si me importara"

Parpadeando perezosamente, su cerebro andaba trabajando, como es que del nerviosismo había cambiado al enojo en un segundo. Estaba mas confundido ahora, alzo una ceja en cuestionamiento a lo pronunciado por la fémina.

"Yo…" se pregunto si era correcto decirle lo sucedido, pero recordó que ya le había contado lo sucedido y había roto en llanto frente a él, además que no le dijo nada a Inuyasha.

Bajando la mirada, la alzo al cabello plateado, la volvió a bajar, regreso a subirla. Mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, espero algo que le respondiera para saber si debía contarle lo sucedido, lo que encontró fue una mirada tranquila, le contaría lo esencial, no necesitaba saber los detalles menores como haber llamado a Inuyasha su novio.

No sabia si le aburría lo que le contaba pero se encontraba igual que aquella vez, tranquilo, escuchando atentamente, sin interrumpir ni juzgar en lo que le platicaba, tampoco opinaba. Haciendo ademanes para que la explicación fuera mas entretenida, no se dio cuenta que la neko-youkai ya se había calmado y se enrollo, esperando a que terminara su historia.

Soltando un suspiro al terminar, le ofreció una sonrisa.

Alzando una ceja "¿Por qué sonríes?"

"Porque estoy feliz" agrandando mas la sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?" Frunció el ceño.

Abriendo la boca para responder, la cerró. Dando otra sonrisa, cambio de opinión "Porque así me siento"

Parpadeo, aun no entendía nada, quizás los humanos eran mas complejos de lo que pensaba. Primero esta chica y luego la niña que tiene a su cargo, no sabia si el camino que él tomaba para averiguar las cosas era el correcto. Observo como tímidamente le alzo la mano para hacer una onda de despedida, para voltear y llamar al neko, la cual se transformo, subiendo sobre el gato, volvió a darle otra onda antes de dar las instrucciones para retirarse.

Miro como poco a poco desaparecía de su vista, dándose la vuelta, regreso por donde había venido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siguiente capi arriba!

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	3. No encuentro

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Explicación rápida: capitulo 47 Kagome regresa a su época luego de una discusión con Inuyasha, celoso de que ella hubiera protegido a Koga nuevamente. Naraku encuentra a Kikyo pero se da cuenta de que es incapaz de matarla porque aún vive en él el corazón de Onigumo. En un intento por destruirla, le quita las almas que necesita para mantenerse con vida. Kikyo, muy debilitada, huye hacia el Árbol sagrado, donde Inuyasha la encuentra y la reclama como suya. Kagome los topa en su momento de privacidad hasta que Kikyo se va e Inuyasha escucha un ruido atrás suyo y es Kagome.

Inicio del capitulo 48. Inuyasha a punto de decirle algo a Kagome pero ella sale huyendo…

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momento no contado.

_Tengo que regresar _pensó sin dejar de caminar sin mirar a donde iba _Tengo que ir con los chicos._

"_**No me interesa lo que pienses ahora Kikyo, no permitiré que Naraku se quede contigo ¿Me oyes? Yo soy el único que puede protegerte de ese monstruo"**_

Cabizbaja, su fleco le cubría la mitad de su rostro, una de sus manos seguía sosteniendo su mochila amarilla, arrastrando sus pies. Alzando la mirada se topo con un pequeño lago en frente de ella, acercándose a la orilla se miro así misma en el agua.

Parpadeo, esa no era la misma, la que se reflejaba tenía los hombros caídos y los ojos casi negros de la tristeza, junto con unas lágrimas abultadas. Dando un suspiro tembloroso, se dedico una sonrisa hueca.

"**Kikyo"**

Soltó su mochila y se dejo caer al césped, continuo mirando el lago, sintiéndose vacía, su mente en blanco. Frunciendo el ceño levemente, movió la cabeza aun lado curiosa, en el reflejo había algo que le llamo la atención.

"Media…luna" susurro. Alzando la mirada al cielo, una pequeña luz de esperanza a travesó su corazón.

Miro alrededor, esa media luna le recordaba a Sesshomaru, solo habían sido dos ocasiones que lo había visto, hablado con él y para ser solo dos veces, se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba contarle lo que sentía, que le ayudara a eliminar todo lo que se encontraba abultado en su pecho, expresar al punto que se rompiera, solo hablarle le sacaba el peso de encima.

"¿Sessho…maru?" pregunto.

Y su contestación fue…

Una ráfaga de viento frio.

_Tengo que regresar con los chicos _Colocándose de pie y encaminándose a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saben la otra vez vi algo curioso, el color de ojos de Kagome en el manga y anime son café, pero en las figurillas de juguete de ella tiene los ojos azules. Los japoneses están algo locos xD pero yo me quedo con los ojos azules, me gustan más

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	4. Tercer encuentro

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Explicación rápida: Capitulo 51 Un demonio polilla llamado Gatenmaru atrapa a InuYasha y Miroku en un capullo venenoso con la intención de obtener a Tessaiga. Pero cuando InuYasha es separado de su espada, que es lo que mantiene sellada su sangre demoníaca, comienza a transformarse. Al final llega Sesshomaru para detener a Inuyasha mientras hacia sus averiguaciones y les dice como pararlo, mientras se va. Inuyasha recupera el conocimiento.

Empezara a partir de donde se fue Inuyasha, que no aparece en el anime, me di cuenta ya que en el capitulo 52 se ve el inicio cuando llega con Totousai solo.

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momentos no contados.

Moviendo un arbusto aun lado, continuo sin parar, estaba decidida a encontrarlo, debía hablar con él. Segura que no estaba lejos, después de todo no tenía mucho que se había aparecido, aunque si consideraba su velocidad se podría equivocar.

Inuyasha se había ido del campamento dejándolos solos, no podía desaprovechar este momento en que igual sus amigos estaban dormidos. En realidad ella no se imaginaba que el orejas de perro la dejaría, pero si había una persona que supiera su paradero era el cabello plateado, aunque no se agradaran en nada.

Dando un bufido enojado, se mordió el labio de abajo.

¡No lo encontraba por ningún lado!

Era hora de probar su buen oído y su suerte.

"¡Sesshomaru!" grito a todo pulmón. Mirando alrededor sin ver nada, tomando aire de nuevo "¡Se-ssho-ma-ru!"

Intentando una vez mas "¡Se-"

"Silencio mujer"

Dando un brinco, se viro para encontrar fruncidos ojos de oro.

"Sesshomaru" aliviada.

Aumento su entrecejo al ver la tranquilidad con la que se dirigía a él.

"Yo…quería agradecerte lo de Inuyasha, bueno no que lo lastimaras pero si para decirme como pararlo y…discúlpame por decirte malvado" bajando la mirada a sus dedos que se juntaban en su nerviosismo, que se veían mas interesantes en ese momento.

"¿Porque te atravesaste?"

"¿Qué?" Mirando al furibundo iris de oro ¿Por qué estaba molesto?

"No me repetiré, asique responde" exigió.

Frunció el ceño "Tu no me ordenas nada" sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Humano, responde" acercándose a la cabello azabache.

"No me hables así" le gruño.

En un parpadeo se encontró acorralada contra un árbol con una mano sujetándole el cuello. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sintiendo los pinchos de su armadura picándole el pecho aunque estuviera su ropa en medio, aguantando el aire en sus pulmones, automáticamente sus manos se encontraron con la extensión ofensiva. A pesar de su nueva posición y su condición indefensa, no le quito la mirada de encima, siguió enfrentando esos ojos de oro, no le mostraría el miedo que una vez le dio a conocer.

La ojos zafiros estaba pensando terminar la competencia de miradas, le estaba empezando a doler el cuello.

"Porque" humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua "pensé que lastimarías a Inuyasha"

Acercándose a su cara con los mechones plateados cayendo de sus hombros para formar una cortina "¿Y por ti no tuviste miedo?"

Sintiendo como aumentaba el agarre, siguió sin mover la vista "No" decidida.

"¿Por qué?" sus narices casi tocándose.

"Porque…no me harías nada"

"¿Segura?" apretando un poco mas.

Las garras le pellizcaban la delicada piel de su cuello "Si" no dudo "Si hubieras querido lastimarme, ya lo hubieras hecho, ni siquiera lo haz intentado pero también comprendo que no serás mi protector, además tú buscas algo de mí"

"¿Algo de ti?" estudio su rostro por la extrema confianza, se le hizo divertido tanta valentía.

"Si, no sé que sea pero es la única manera en que me explico porque no me lastimas e igual vienes a hablar conmigo" Parpadeo, habría jurado que vio una sonrisa hace un segundo en ese rostro de porcelana

"¿Aun piensas que no soy malvado?" suavizando su agarre.

"Aun lo sigo pensando" con la mano alejándose de su cuello.

Tallándose un poco su garganta, no había sido doloroso en realidad y, no sabía sino se dio cuenta, la forma en que la sujeto no fue tan hosca como la primera vez que se encontraron solos en el bosque. Observo como se alejó dos pasos para darle su espacio.

"Kagome ¿Haz sido una buena chica?"

"¿Qu-que?" sorpresa la invadió.

¡La llamo por su nombre!

"A-ah ¿Si? Yo, um, he seguido buscando los fragmentos y…ayudando en lo que puedo a mis amigos" le platico pasmada.

Dándole un asentimiento de aceptación, se dio la vuelta para irse, anduvo tres pasos para luego parar "Si buscas a Inuyasha, su olor se dirige hacia el norte donde se encuentra Totousai, lo mas seguro es que fue a verlo" mirándola de reojo y luego continuar su andar.

La cabello azabache solo se pudo quedar allí, observando como desaparecía entre la oscuridad del bosque.

¡Dios! ¡Era un bipolar!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siguiente capitulo arriba. Espero les guste, mañana no esperen continuación porque es mi cumple y me ire a pasear pero el viernes tratare de mandarles el capi 5.

Por cierto gracias a Sesshoyasha por el dato de los ojos.

Faby-sama yo se que quieres saber, nomas dame un poco mas de tiempo y agregare un capi donde dice lo que el piensa, pero obviamente tendrá que salir de la serie normal, allí lo anotare cuando no este agregado a alguna continuidad de algún capitulo del anime.

Sessho-mary igual yo me quede picada en saber el porque! llego un momento que me frustre y me enoje porque no sabia xD pero weno asi es la verdadera historia, pero mientras no nos matara fantasear un poco.

Hasta la próxima!

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	5. Hola

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Explicación rápida: Capitulo 72 Inuyasha se va en la madrugada con Kirara a ver a Totousai para un entrenamiento especial para derrotar campos de energía, Kagome se esta yendo a su época.

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momentos no contados.

"Asique se fue con Totousai" murmuro "Sera mas fácil que me concentre en las calificaciones de mis exámenes" con una gran sonrisa.

El camino al pozo no quedaba lejos, además sin el orejas de perro podía sentir una tranquilidad no distinguida a diario, decidiendo tomarse ese poco tiempo de relajación para ella, cambio su rumbo hacia un gran espacio relleno de flores que encontró en una de sus perdidas cuando el ojo cobre no la fue a buscar.

Tarareando, disfruto de la suave brisa, deteniéndose un momento, observo a lo lejos una niña en el campo en el que pensaba descansar. La pequeña cargaba un kimono naranja con cuadros amarillos y en su cabeza tenia una colita ladeada, se encontraba recogiendo flores.

Tomando una distancia entre ella y la niña.

"Hola" saludo. La chica de ojos marrones la miro sorprendida y espantada "Me llamo Kagome" suavemente le hablo para no asustarla más.

Mirando sobre sus flores a la cabello azabache con timidez.

"Veo que te gustan las flores" acercándose a una sección colorida, bajando su mochila "A mi también me gustan" sentándose sobre el césped, agarrando unas cuantas flores "Me gustaba hacer coronas con ellas cuando estaba pequeña" enredando un tallo tras otro "Fue algo que mi mama me enseño" terminando "Tiene tiempo que no lo hago pero no he perdido mi toque" sonrió con triunfo al ver la mezcla de flor naranja y amarillo, que hizo a propósito para que fueran a la par del kimono "¿Te gusta?"

Le asintió lentamente, había llamado su atención por completo.

"¿La quieres?" le pregunto.

Asintió lentamente otra vez.

"Necesito que te acerques para que te la coloque"

Tomando todo su valor, se acercó con cuidado por cualquier tipo de amenaza que pudiera proporcionar la chica de rara vestimenta, pero se calmo al sentir como era colocado con suavidad sobre su cabeza la corona.

"Te vez preciosa" alago "¿Te gustaría que te enseñe como hacerlo?"

"Si, por favor" con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y como te llamas?" agarrando otras flores.

"Mi nombre es Rin" imitando los movimientos de la mayor.

"Es un bonito nombre" haciéndole señas para que se acercara "Ven te enseño en que consiste el agarre" con la concentración de la pequeña de cabello negro.

Después de un par de coronas de práctica, acomodarle la posición de manos y dedos, al fin lo consiguió hacerlo por sí misma.

Aplaudiendo "Es fabuloso Rin lo aprendiste rápido" tomando su mochila "Ya me tengo que ir, espero verte la siguiente vez"

"Esta bien Kagome-sama" con tres coronas de flores en la mano.

"Por cierto ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu pueblo?" mirando alrededor.

Sacudiendo la cabeza "No gracias, Ah Un me esta cuidando por haya" señalando alguna parte oscura.

¿Ah Un? Le sonaba familiar el nombre.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto preocupada.

"Si" acomodando una de las coronas lejos de la seguridad de su pecho, se acercó a la ojos zafiro "Tome, le regalo este" extendiéndole una corona de flores blancas y azules.

"Gracias" agachándose para que lo colocara sobre su cabeza "Te veré luego" con una sonrisa.

"¡Adiós!" Agitando su brazo libre en despedida a la joven.

Le respondió con su propia onda mientras se retiraba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	6. Cuarto encuentro

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Explicación rápida: Capitulo 72 Inuyasha se va en la madrugada con Kirara a ver a Totousai para un entrenamiento especial para derrotar campos de energía, Kagome regresa en la noche de su época para estar con sus amigos.

**Nota urgente:**Mis queridos lectores, a llegado a mi como ha varios autores una nota de que los moderadores de Fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y vaneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar.

En el caso de que se fuera a eliminar mi cuenta estas son las historias que se perderían:

*Estrella  
*Del mar  
*Hormonas(que es una clasificación M debido al contenido, por lo cual sospecho que eliminarían mi cuenta)  
*Heredera  
*Eterno  
*El café  
*Sin daños a terceros  
*Amor equivocado  
*Un giro inesperado  
*Feliz año nuevo  
*El inicio del fin  
*Se lo merecen  
*¿Por qué?  
*Pasión  
*El diario  
*Los momentos no contados  
*El perro(Popular)  
*Bebe(Popular)

Sin más molestias el siguiente capitulo.

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momentos no contados.

Saliendo del pozo con un fuerte soplido, quizás era su imaginación pero estaba segura que cada vuelta de su época su mochila pesaba mas que la vez anterior. Arrastrándose a la orilla, agarro su maleta, tomando impulso la alzo de un jalón para terminar dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grado por el peso que cargaba y exagerado en la fuerza.

"Wow" expreso en sorpresa "¡Ui!" soltó en dolor al sentir que chocaba en contra de algo que paraba su vuelta improvisada, tallándose la nariz "¿Contra que me…" parpadeo sorprendida "¡Oh! Hola Sesshomaru" sonriendo.

Miro a la pequeña mujer de cabello azabache, luego a la mochila amarilla el doble del tamaño de ella y de último el pozo que la había visto salir.

"¿Qué hacías dentro del pozo?" pregunto sin tomarle importancia a su saludo y yendo al punto.

"¿Dentro del pozo?" recibiendo un endurecimiento de ojos "Um…¿Nada?" con una risa nerviosa "Bueno…este…"juntando los dedos "No me creerías aunque te lo contara" murmuro.

Alzando una ceja.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, sabia lo que significaba eso _Espera ¿A que horas empecé a entender sus señas? _Mandando a volar su pensamiento "Es que regreso de mi hogar" con una gran sonrisa.

Su respuesta un entrecejo "Mujer…"

"Mi nombre es Kagome" con voz plana.

"Hn"

Soltó un bufido "Sucede que…pues…no soy de este tiempo" rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza "Mi casa esta quinientos años en el futuro y me transporto por medio de este pozo"

_Explica muchas cosas _considero el cabello plateado, ahora sabia de donde sacaba esa extraña ropa que traía puesta, también las extrañas y brillantes cosas que transportaba en ese bulto de color amarillo que no se le hacia familiar, igual que todo lo que la acompañaba. El olor era otro signo para creer lo que decía, no apestaba a sudor y mugre como la mayoría de los humanos.

Asintió en comprensión.

"Sesshomaru…¿Tu…estas atrás de Naraku también?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" con voz sedosa.

"Es que nos hemos enterado de algo que el mismo Naraku dijo a Inuyasha y Miroku"

"Escucho" aprobó.

_Si le digo esto Sesshomaru sabrá del día débil de Inuyasha pero…Él no se aprovecharía, no es como Naraku _Con sus pensamientos de acuerdo.

"Hay una noche en que los hanyou pierden su youki y se vuelven humanos normales, Naraku es igual un hanyou asique también tiene su noche débil aunque su transformación no es a la de un humano según es diferente, pero el problema es que la noche en que él se debilita la puede escoger, no esta destinado al cambio lunar" mordiendo su labio inferior "Pero solo en esos momentos su campo de energía disminuye"

_Asique Naraku no es la excepción _Dándose la vuelta se retiro, considerando la nueva información obtenida.

"Otra vez me dejo" murmuro "Oh bueno, la aldea no esta lejos" alejándose del lugar sin tomar en cuenta la reunión, inconscientemente algo dentro de su ser se estaba acostumbrando a estos extraños encuentros que no sabia si clasificar como amistosos.

"Pero aun así me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que querrá saber?" susurro "¿Qué busca?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	7. Quinto encuentro

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Fue difícil encontrar donde poner este encuentro .

Explicación rápida: Capitulo 92. Todos se dirigen en dirección al olor que detecto Inuyasha de hierbas medicinales y cera, en el transcurso salvan a una muchacha que se llama Enju de unos soldados de arcilla, la cual cae inconsciente. A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha y Miroku se fueron a investigar mientras Kagome, Sango, Shippo y Kirara se quedan cuidando de Enju.

Dato curioso en capitulo 76, nadie puso atención porque no fue que él salvara a Kagome pero cuando Sesshomaru se topa con Inuyasha y este le suelta que Kagome fue secuestrada, Sesshomaru lo llama un estúpido y lo ataca. Cuando Inuyasha le pregunta que le pasa, Sesshomaru lo manda a callar y que no tenía que ver con la pelea pero Sango, Miroku, Shippo notan que no es un enojo común y pregunta a Inuyasha que le había echo el cual contesta que no sabe.

Les dejo el enlace para que lo vean y me den su opinión watch?v=GLC8UYS5xAA&feature=relmfu a partir del minuto 6 con 42 segundos. No se ustedes pero a mi me dejo pensando…

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momentos no contados.

"Iré por agua, Sango" levantándose y tomando botes para rellenar.

"¿Estas segura que puedes ir sola Kagome?" Mirando en dirección a la cabello azabache.

"Si, no te preocupes" ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"Esta bien Kagome, trata de regresar antes que despierte por favor"

"Eso hare" alejándose.

_Esta chica es como Kikyo _pensó.

No se sentía cómoda con esta situación, principalmente por el recuerdo palpable de la vez que revivieron a su encarnación, metiéndola a ella en una mezcla desagradable de hierbas y agua espesa, brillante, pero lo mas horrible fue la sensación de vacío junto con frialdad al sentir como era expulsada el alma de su cuerpo.

Recorrió un escalofrió por su espalda, apretando los botes contra su pecho, miro a las líneas de luz que dibujaban las ramas y hojas de los arboles sobre ella. Cada vez que se mostraba la mas mínima muestra de la mujer de barro, el ojo cobre salía corriendo a averiguar si tenia alguna noticia de ella o tenia algo que ver. Soltando un suspiro, regreso su mirada en frente para luego detenerse, en toda su gloria en blanco se encontraba el cabello plateado sentado recargado sobre uno de los arboles.

"¿Me estabas esperando?" pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.

Un leve reojo le fue dedicado, el cual no hubiera visto sino fuera por la atención que le estaba dedicando, pero de allí ningún movimiento sobre su cuerpo lo delataba de haberla oído. La ojo zafiro se acercó a donde estaba el inuyoukai.

"Necesito ir por agua" observo como el ojo de oro se paraba y encaminaba en dirección en la que ella iba, apurándose, se coloco tras él "Sabes Inuyasha nos dijo que después que te fuiste de la pelea con los gatos leopardo le encargaron para que te dijera las gracias por haberlos salvado, pero como sé que no hablan de una vez te las digo yo" poniéndose a su lado.

"Solo pelee para ganar" sin quitar la mirada de en frente.

"Yo sé, pero es mejor quitarse las ganas de venganza de un gato de encima ya que pueden durar hasta siete generaciones" alzando su mano derecha con su dedo índice moviéndose como si fuera un maestro dándole una lección a un alumno "Allí esta el rio" troto hasta la orilla para comenzar a llenar las botellas "Por cierto, gracias otra vez por no matar a Kohaku"

Mirando como terminaba cerraba cada uno de los objetos "Ya te dije que no pensaba seguir el plan de Naraku"

De pie, le asintió "También… ¿Cómo se llama esa niña que te acompaña?" curiosa.

"Hn"

"Es que se me hace familiar" mirando el cielo pensativamente _Además que no puedo creer que estés cuidando a una niña_ termino mentalmente "¿Eh? ¡Espérame!" apurándose a alcanzarlo al ver como se iba alejando.

Kagome lo miro de reojo, se le habían acabado las ideas para platicar con él o al menos algo para ella hablar y no recibir respuesta de él. No era malo el silencio, desafortunadamente era a lo ultimo a lo que se encontraba acostumbrada la joven miko.

"¿Cómo es que Inuyasha mato a Ryuukotsusei?"

La cabello azabache se sorprendió al oír que quien iniciaba la conversación era él "Pues aprendio un…nuevo ataque…el…Bakuryuuha" susurro.

En un parpadeo estaba frente a ella "Asique un nuevo ataque" acercándose a su cuerpo, rastrillando sus garras en el cuello "Te das cuenta que me estas soltando información valiosa" en cierto punto recrimino "Puedo utilizarla y matarte"

"Lo se" mirando a las iris de oro.

"¿Entonces?" dejando que tres hebras de su cabello fueran cortadas por su garra.

"Tu eres honorable a pesar de todo, además…que no entiendo porque quieres a tetsusaiga"

"No es obvio" entrecerró los ojos.

"Si pero…tetsusaiga solo mata mientras tessaiga…tessaiga te da lo que no cualquier persona puede, burlar a la muerte…algo que solo los dioses pueden, tu puedes decidir quitarle o darle a alguien a la muerte"

"Hn"

Virándose, la dejo sola, no faltaba andar mucho para que llegara de donde había venido _Burlar a la muerte _colocando una sonrisa en su rostro _Desde su punto de vista suena muy bien._

"Espero que considere lo que le dije" murmuro mientras lo veía desaparecer "Tengo que darme prisa antes que Sango se preocupe y esta chica despierte" apurando su andar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nota urgente:**Mis queridos lectores, a llegado a mi como ha varios autores una nota de que los moderadores de Fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y vaneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar.

En el caso de que se fuera a eliminar mi cuenta estas son las historias que se perderían:

*Estrella  
*Del mar  
*Hormonas(que es una clasificación M por el contenido, que es por el que sospecho que eliminarían mi cuenta)  
*Heredera  
*Eterno  
*El café  
*Sin daños a terceros  
*Amor equivocado  
*Un giro inesperado  
*Feliz año nuevo  
*El inicio del fin  
*Se lo merecen  
*¿Por qué?  
*Pasión  
*El diario  
*Los momentos no contados  
*El perro(Popular)  
*Bebe(Popular)

Luego checo por errores.

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	8. Sexto encuentro

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Fue difícil encontrar donde poner este encuentro .

Explicación rápida: Capitulo 109 El médico misterioso resulta ser Suikotsu, el sexto de los Siete guerreros, quien parece tener tanto una personalidad buena como una mala, éste y los otros deciden atacar a InuYasha, Kikyo y los otros, con ayuda del reconstruido Ginkotsu en su nueva forma, los Siete guerreros parecen tener la ventaja, pero una respuesta inesperada de Suikotsu y la pureza del Monte de las Animas los obliga a huir. Kikyo herida y por la pérdida de almas la mueven lejos del monte fuji para recuperarse, dejándola Inuyasha en un árbol con Sango, Miroku, Shippo alrededor, Kagome dándoles la espalda…

Dato curioso en capitulo 96, Jinenji y su mama se ponen de acuerdo que Rin se parece a Kagome, luego Jinenji dice que es idéntica a Kagome… ¿Otra casualidad igual que en el 76?

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momentos no contados.

"Voy a ir a dar una vuelta" sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

"Kagome" susurro Sango.

"Kagome-sama" murmuro Miroku para luego asentir "Tenga cuidado" la cabello castaño volteándolo a ver sorprendida y comprender las intenciones del houshi.

"Si" comenzando a andar.

"Pero Miroku" Subiendo Shippo a su hombro "Es peligroso"

"En estos momentos Kagome-sama necesita estar tranquila" viendo a la cabello azabache hundirse mas profundo en las sombras.

"Tienes razón" murmuro, mirando su retirada.

Inuyasha alzo levemente la mirada para colocarla nuevamente a la miko que estaba recostada sobre la base del árbol, con una pisca de culpa sobre su corazón, pero en estos instantes Kikyo lo necesitaba. La cual, no lo miraba a él sino a su rencarnación que se iba entre el montaje del bosque.

_Kagome…_pensó la ojos marrones mientras se introducían más almas a su cuerpo de barro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soltando un suspiro, se sentó al lado de un rio que había encontrado, abrazando sus piernas con la cara metida entre sus brazos, sentía como su corazón se acongojaba con tristeza y dolor, apretando el abrazo que tenia para sí misma.

_Yo ya sabia que esto podía pasar, ya me lo esperaba, sentimentalmente debía estar lista, pero, ver la ternura con la que la trata…_

"**Kikyo" llevándola cargando en estilo de novia, yendo lejos del monte fuji.**

Cerró los parpados con fuerza, tratando de desvanecer esa imagen mental de su cabeza. Sacando su cabeza de entre los brazos, se quedo observando el agua. Unas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos azules para perderse en la orilla de su mentón.

"¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?" una voz indiferente pregunto a su lado.

Virando su cabeza a su derecha se topo con un par de hakamas color blanco, parpadeando dos veces para borrar la niebla que se habían producido por sus lágrimas, miro hacia arriba para toparse con la cara tallada en marfil.

"Sesshomaru" susurro, e inconscientemente mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro.

"Aun no me haz respondido" sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

Quitándole la mirada de encima para posarla en el cielo "Esta con los chicos y Kikyo cerca del monte fuji" respondió lo mas neutral posible, pero su intento se veía afectado por lo rojo de sus ojos y el aspecto pegajoso que estaban tomando sus cachetes.

"Hn, ya veo" mirándola de reojo "Ahora entiendo el motivo de tu llanto"

"¿Eh?" parpadeo sorprendida, para luego calmarse "En realidad, no lo veo tan difícil de imaginar" bajando su mirada al rio corriendo "Sabes…tuve el chance de hacer que Kikyo se quitara del camino entre Inuyasha y yo" viendo un pez brincar del agua para comerse una mosca "Curiosamente terminamos atrapadas en la misma cueva, una cueva que se alimentaba de sacerdotisas, pude haberla dejado allí para que se la comieran y yo salir del lugar, ella estaba tan débil pero…" apretando nuevamente el agarre sobre sus piernas "No pude" cerrando los ojos "Inuyasha sufriría mucho por la muerte de Kikyo"

"Si tanto te duele deberías alejarte de Inuyasha"

Asomándose a verlo para toparse con dos soles mirándola "No puedo" sin quitar la vista de sus ojos "Le prometí que estaría a su lado, una persona siempre tiene que cumplir sus promesas"

Un asentimiento fue el resultado de su explicación, cerrando los ojos, los poso nuevamente en el rio, sin darse cuenta que su compañero había echo el mismo movimiento e igual se encontraba su mirada perdida en la profundidad del agua. Pero lo que si sabía es que sus lágrimas al fin habían parado.

No hubo mas preguntas o palabras entre ellos, solo disfrutando el silencio que había alrededor, adornando una pequeña sonrisa su rostro, se dio cuenta que la carga sobre su corazón se había aligerado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	9. Septimo encuentro

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Fue difícil encontrar donde poner este encuentro .

Explicación rápida: Capítulo 125 Naraku termina su transformación en el monte Fuji, los siete guerreros fueron derrotados y Naraku ataca a Kikyo y la termina aventando en un río de veneno, después que la ataca llega Sesshomaru pero Naraku se va después de medirse llega Inuyasha empieza a echarle la culpa a Sesshomaru el cual se va y le dice que mejor se enoje con Naraku y con él por llegar tarde. Koga se despide de Kagome mientras Inuyasha se la pasa buscando a Kikyo en el río de veneno.

Capítulo 105. En este capítulo Sesshomaru llega a tiempo en que Mukotsu está ahorcando a Kagome y lo hiere y luego lo mata, la excusa que es que estaba pasando y pensó que estaba Inuyasha, pero todos sabemos que por su buen olfato se debió haber dado cuenta que no estaba, además que el muy claramente dijo que los venenos humanos no le afectaban. ¿Otra coincidencia?

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momentos no contados.

Camino lejos de todos, con las manos hechas puño, acelero el paso mientras apretaba los labios juntos. No sabía que hacer, que pensar, que decir, prácticamente podía escuchar a esta distancio los gritos de Inuyasha buscando desesperadamente a Kikyo en el rio de veneno.

_Ella está muerta _aumentando su caminar _Kikyo está muerta_

"Al parecer a Inuyasha le importaba mucho esa mujer" escucho a su lado.

Saliendo de su mundo, volteo a ver a Sesshomaru que miraba en la dirección de la que había venido, se encontraba recargado contra una de las piedras. Kagome se sorprendió encontrarlo todavía alrededor del lugar pero su principal sentimiento fue el de coraje.

"¡Tú!" le hablo agresivamente.

Sesshomaru le alzo una ceja plateada por su explosión.

"Inuyasha dijo que estabas cuando Naraku ataco a Kikyo ¿Por qué no la ayudaste?" le pregunto con el ceño fruncido "Si la hubieras ayudado Kikyo seguiría viva" haciendo puño las manos.

Parpadeando perezosamente "¿Te importa?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendida.

"¿En serio te importa que haya muerto esa mujer?" alejándose de la piedra para quedar a tres pasos de ella.

"Bueno, yo…yo" dudando "No sé, creo que" escuchando otro grito de Inuyasha buscando a Kikyo le hizo humedecer sus ojos "Soy muy egoísta" sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir "No tengo derecho de reclamarte y exigirte, discúlpame, no sé solo" cubriéndose el rostro con las manos "Soy muy egoísta" susurro entre sus palmas.

"Hn" cerrando los ojos "Te degradas miko"

"¿Eh?" exclamo sorprendida, alejando la cara de sus manos para mirarlo en cuestionamiento.

Abriendo los ojos, miró fijamente los ojos zafiros húmedos "Los seres humanos dejan que el mal invada el interior de su ser" le explico "Tú en cambio" afilando su vista en ella como viendo algo que la azabache no podía "Eres un ser humano que no deja que los malos sentimientos la contaminen"

"Pero, pero" cerrando fuertemente los ojos al igual que los puños evitando que más lagrimas salieran "No puede ser cierto porque" mordiendo su labio inferior "Estoy muy celosa de Kikyo, cada vez que oímos de ella o alguna de sus serpientes caza alma anda cerca Inuyasha corre en su búsqueda, su mente a pesar de todo no deja de pensar en ella y su corazón no la olvida, eso me provoca tantos celos" susurro pasivamente mientras su brazo derecho agarraba su codo izquierdo, dejando que algunas gotas salieran de sus ojos "Pero igual me duele ver el dolor de Inuyasha al pensar que ha perdido a Kikyo, verlo sufrir…es doloroso" mirando el suelo rocoso "A veces si eh pensado que es mejor que este fuera del camino como ahora…eso no me hace una buena persona" Agitando la cabeza y apretando nuevamente los ojos para no llorar más para dejar caer su rostro en dirección al piso otra vez.

Viendo la expresión depresiva de la mujer, mayormente de espíritu ardiente, pensó un momento sus palabras para escoger las correctas "Los humanos demuestran muchas emociones y pueden sentir varias cosas a la vez, el tener diferentes sentimientos es lo que hace saber que está vivo"

Los ojos zafiros se alzaron impresionados por la declaración del cabello plateado, al ver su aspecto tranquilo a pesar de su sorpresa, sintió un ligero sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su intención de animarla. Bajando brevemente la mirada, su sonrojo se perdió para ser cambiado por una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba dudosa de donde había llegado a esa conclusión, pero eran las palabras debidas para describir todo y hacerla sentir mejor, al menos sabía que no rompería en llanto en algún momento después o se enojaría fuerte con Inuyasha. Limpiando su rostro con la manga, alzo la cabeza para agradecerle luego parpadeo sorprendida al no encontrarlo.

"Se fue" ladeando ligeramente la cabeza al recordar algo "Olvide agradecerle por salvarme…" recordando a Sango y Miroku "No, salvarnos de Mukotsu" escuchando a lo lejos el llamado del orejas de perro por la sacerdotisa muerta "Sera mejor que regrese" sintiendo pesado el corazón "Tengo que apoyar a Inuyasha"

**Eres un ser humano que no deja que los malos sentimientos la contaminen. **Recordó sus palabras.

_¿Sera…cierto? _Se preguntó mientras andaba de regreso al campamento en donde se encontraban durmiendo sus amigos, tomando asiento en dirección de donde vendría el hanyou, se quedó despierta esperándolo regresar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	10. Octavo encuentro

Descargo de todo tipo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes. Aclaro, es una historia inventada, lo sucedido no se encuentra en el manga ni el anime (aunque me gustaría que fuera así T.T).

Explicación rápida: Capítulo 142. Una de las mitades del bebé que conserva Kagura se ha hecho un niño llamado Hakudoshi, y se ha hecho dueño de Entei, derrotando al demonio come humanos que lo montaba, éste se encuentra con Inuyasha y sus amigos y les da la valiosa pista de donde se encuentra el último fragmento de la perla. Mientras tanto ya lejos del lugar, Hakudoshi está decapitando a los demonios más poderosos, lo cual provoca una seria incógnita para Kagura.  
En este momento Sango y Miroku andan preguntando en los templos si ha sucedido algún peligro, Inuyasha se fue a inspeccionar, Kagome y Shippo se quedan en el río pescando peces.

**Los recuerdos están escritos con negritas**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los momentos no contados

"Kagome, tengo hambre" le dijo Shippo.

"Entonces vamos a pescar para comer, además que los chicos lo más seguro es que lleguen hambrientos" con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí!" grito contento mientras iba corriendo y se aventaba al agua.

"Shippo tienes que ser silencioso para poder atraparlo" le informo mientras recogía madera alrededor para hacer la fogata.

"¡Si Kagome!" luego taparse la boca al darse cuenta de su error "Si Kagome" susurro lo más quedo posible.

La cabello azabache junto toda la madera que encontró para separar los palitos que usaría para atravesar los peces para limpiarlos. Terminando de escoger, se acercó al rio donde vio al kit concentrado en estar quieto y silencioso para agarrar los peces más grande para ellos, mojando los palitos para sacarle la mugre, entre ratos Shippo llegaba con algún pez para dejarlo en el césped, lejos de la orilla y continuar su caza.

Ya una vez acabada la miko, coloco sobre su falda los palitos mientras contaba los peces que al había capturado Shippo, regresar la mirada nuevamente donde estaba él para verlo llegar con otro pez luego parar y mirar estático detrás de ella con la boca y ojos grandes mientras se le resbalaba el pez de las manos, el cual se iba nadando.

"K-K-Ka-gome" tartamudeo espantado.

"Shippo ¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunto preocupada.

Apuntando detrás de ella "Se-Se-Se" no logrando hablar.

Kagome espantada, fue volteando poco a poco atrás suyo, parpadeo en pregunta al ver el traje blanco en frente suyo y alzar la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro familiar. Bajo la mirada al ver alguien frente a ella, sintió dulzura en su corazón al ver a Shippo tratando de ser valiente. El ojos verde estaba parado frente a Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos y la boca apretada, los brazos extendidos en protección.

"N-n-no t-te acerques a-a K-Kagome" hablo temblorosamente.

Sesshomaru vio su defensa por la miko para luego afilarle la mirada, verlo chillar y temblar todo su cuerpo con lágrimas de miedo resbalando sobre su pequeño rostro. La ojos zafiros no pudo soportar más el espectáculo, así que le puso la mano en el hombro al kit para tranquilizarlo.

"Shippo-chan" llamo "Tranquilo no pasa nada"

Volteando a ver a la cabello azabache como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza "¡Pero que dices Kagome es Sesshomaru!" le recordó ¡_Además que Inuyasha no está!_

"No pasa nada Shippo" le aseguro.

"Pero Kagome" tratando de contrarrestar.

Soltando un suspiro, decidió poner mejor su atención en el cabello plateado "Sesshomaru" automáticamente la mirada de oro se posó en ella "¿Vienes a buscar noticias de Naraku?" le pregunto.

Un parpadeo fue su respuesta.

Fue suficiente respuesta para ella "No sabemos dónde está Naraku pero Hakudoshi, una nueva creación de Naraku, anda buscando el último fragmento de Shikon el cual se encuentra entre el límite de este mundo y con el otro"

Shippo se había alejado y colocado detrás de Kagome mientras veía la interacción entre los dos nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo con duda al ver que Sesshomaru no había intentado atacar o exigir algo y Kagome se encontraba tranquila y platicándole como si fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, era muy sospechoso todo, además que le decía la información que Hakudoshi les había dado.

_Si Inuyasha se entera… _sintiendo un escalofrió _A Kagome le gusta meterse en problemas _mirando de reojo al cabello plateado _O estar entre personas peligrosas _Agarrándose la cabeza mientras sudaba _Soy muy joven para morir._

Colocándose de pie la cabello azabache para tener nivelada la mirada, algo complicado debido a que le llegaba al pecho, continuó "Lo que sé es que anduvo matando diferentes monjes para encontrar ese lugar" apretando los puños y arrugando el entrecejo "Los dejaba moribundos eh inspeccionaba mientras morían, revisaba su alma" acercando un puño a su pecho en donde estuvo Hakudoshi cuando era un bebé, tratando de olvidar el control que había tenido en ella.

Sesshomaru no perdió su escalofrió y reacción de hace unos momentos, entrecerró los ojos en sospecha pero se abstuvo de comentar, dándole un breve asentimiento que nada mas Kagome alcanzo a ver mientras Shippo enterraba sus garritas en su pierna derecha. El cabello plateado se dio la vuelta después de la información obtenida.

Al ver su retirada, la miko reacciono en instinto, se acercó y le agarro la manga de su hakama para poder pararlo "Espera" le dijo.

_¿¡Qué haces Kagome!? _Grito dentro de su mente el pelirrojo, cada vez más alterado al ver la reacción de la ojos zafiros, le daría un ataque cardíaco a su corta edad.

Los ojos de oro se posaron en las manos que sujetaban su manga para luego cambiar a sus ojos azules los cuales mostraban determinación, regresando la mirada a su manga, la miko entendió, soltando rápidamente la manga en pena lo comenzó a mirar de reojo en vergüenza, regresando los ojos dorados a su rostro avergonzado.

"Yo…" dando un trago para eliminar la pena de haberlo detenido "Quería agradecerte por salvarnos a Miroku, Sango y a mí de Mukotsu, y más porque llegaste…justo cuando me ahorcaba" susurro lo último mientras se tocaba brevemente su cuello.

Shippo parpadeo curioso por lo dicho _Él fue el que los salvo de Mukotsu. _Abriendo los ojos y boca en sorpresa.

"Hn, él se encontraba en mi camino" alejando la mirada para continuar caminando y perderse entre los árboles.

Mirando su retirada esta vez sin pararlo, la cabello azabache se sintió incomoda, andaba inquieta después de la pelea que había tenido con Hoshioki, le quedaba el pequeño aguijón de la duda si Sesshomaru pensaba igual que él sobre los humanos o era diferente, realmente quería saber su opinión como youkai pero sabía que no podía hacerle preguntas más personales al encontrarse Shippo allí con ellos, de por si no había hablado ni comentado nada hasta al final sobre lo de Mukotsu y era suficiente para darle a entender a ella que no comentaría mientras el kit estuviera.

_A la siguiente le preguntare no solo su opinión sino también el por qué me busca y que es lo que quiere saber y más vale que me responda. _Pensó decidida, luego voltear a ver al niño pelirrojo _Ahora tengo otras cosas que atender._

"Shippo-chan" llamo, consiguiendo su atención rápidamente "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" agachándose a su altura.

"¿Uh?" parpadeo curioso "Claro, Kagome" regresando a la normalidad desde que había visto que Sesshomaru había desaparecido.

"Por favor no le cuentes nada a los demás" poniendo las manos en suplica y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero Kagome y si te hace algo Sesshomaru" exclamo preocupado.

"Él no me hará nada Shippo-chan" le aseguro.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"Porque no es la primera vez que lo veo" le menciono.

"¿¡Que!?" grito sorprendido.

"No me ha hecho nada malo, ni me ha lastimado aunque tiene una pequeña bipolaridad" encogiéndose de hombros "Supongo que es para que no me de cuenta de su forma de pensar" más para sí misma que para el pelirrojo "Por favor guárdalo en secreto conmigo Shippo-chan, prometo traerte a la próxima más paletas"

Escuchando su golosina favorita, sus ojos verdes brillaron, para luego sonarse la garganta y cruzando los brazos para tomar una expresión seria "Esta bien Kagome, si eso es lo que quieres" bajando los brazos "Pero ten mucho cuidado"

Tomándolo entre su manos, lo abrazo "Lo prometo Shippo-chan" para regresarlo en donde estaba "Ahora hay que terminar de pescar y cocinar los peces que no han de tardar" Agarrando los peces que ya estaban afuera para clavarlos en los palos que había dejado caer.

Con el ánimo renovado "Esta bien Kagome" regresando al agua para seguir cazando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, no es un nuevo capítulo lo sé, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo estudio y trabajo, hasta las vacaciones será que tenga tiempo, así que por favor en estos momentos no me pidan continuación, a partir de julio pueden mandarme que los reclamos que quieran porque ya me dedicare a ellos.

Otro tema eh recibido comentarios e inbox sobre personas quejándose de mi forma de escribir, algunos mencionando que a cada rato diga el nombre de quien está hablando, bueno cuando son dos personas creo que lo hago muy obvio quien es la que habla ¿quieren confundirse? Lean el retrato de Dorian Grey, la iliada, la odisea, los ojos de mi princesa. También mi narrativa, sinceramente no lo veo difícil de echo mi escritura está basada de acuerdo a la de paulo coelho ya que fue el tipo que me gusto, si algún párrafo no está entendible mejor póngame el párrafo que no entendieron y lo corregiré si realmente lo veo mal.

Sale, cuídense mucho, bye ;)

Lo peor que se puede hacer es tratar de no entender lo diferente y/o ayudar a corregir lo que se debe, solo criticarlo. Por eso todo mundo se cree critico experto.

-Kigami Aizawa

Nunca podemos juzgar la vida de los demás, porque cada uno sabe de su propio dolor y de su propia renuncia. Una cosa es suponer que uno está en el camino cierto; otra es suponer que ese camino es el único.

-Paulo Coelho


End file.
